The present invention is directed to a method of forming a conductive carbon-plastic material and more particularly is directed to the formation of a conductive carbon-plastic material having increased surface area and enhanced surface conductivity characteristics.
During the past few years, an increasing demand for various types of conductive plastic materials has arisen as their potentialities have been more fully appreciated and the methods of producing them have been improved. These conductive plastic materials are particularly useful as electric conductors in various electronics applications. Additionally, these materials have recently been found to be useful in the preparation of certain types of electrodes for electrochemical cell, fuel cell and related applications. Moreover, these materials have a general use in any electrical application wherein conductive plastic and insulative plastic interfaces may be needed.
Numerous techniques have been developed for forming conductive carbon-plastic materials and for applying particulate conductive material to plastic surfaces. Exemplary of these prior art teachings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,485 (K. H. Steigerwald); 2,817,604 (A. S. Louis); 2,788,297 (A. S. Louis); and, 2,721,154 (P. P. Hopf et al). While these patents describe techniques for propelling conductive materials against plastic surfaces or otherwise embedding conductive particles in plastic surfaces, they rely on certain specified vehicles such as glass impactor particles, slurry mixtures, electromagnetic forces, or steel balls. It is believed that the method of the present invention utilizing a unique vehicle to achieve simultaneous embedding and abrading, as described herein, has not been set forth or recognized heretofore as a useful technique for producing conductive carbon-plastic materials with enhanced surface characteristics.